


Illustration for Love Cats

by TheSeaVoices



Series: Quicksilver Art [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Fanart, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Will, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hannigram - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Nudity, Young Will Graham, will in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: WARNING: There is a big NSFW picture about to pop up!Illustration for a Halloween timestamp from the Quicksilver seriesby WeconqueratdawnAlso on my tumblrOf course it couldn't have happened without Will's plastic 'cat ears' head restraint in Buffet Froid's MRI scan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333764) by [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn). 



 


End file.
